


Time Is Running Out

by doodleshroom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleshroom/pseuds/doodleshroom
Summary: Four years have passed since the day our heroes took the responsibility of defending Paris from Hawkmoth, but little did they knew that their time was up.Hawkmoth's miraculous is one step away from the abyss, from being shattered forever, from killing (if that's what it takes). Ladybug and Chat Noir need to hurry up, if they want to save Paris and the butterfly's Miraculous, but first Marinette needs to find Master Fu's miraculous and Adrien needs to find a way to escape his home without his miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 3





	1. Now He Knows Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Hopefully I'll give this fanfic an ending. We'll see...  
> Please be patient with me though.
> 
> Warnings:  
> This is sort of an Alternative Universe of the cartoon Miraculous Ladybug. Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir which belongs to Zag Toons and was created by Thomas Astruc (but Philippe and Amy are my characters). This is a fanfic from fan to fan and is only for entertainment purposes.  
> Also maybe you want to keep in mind that when I started writing this Season 2 was still on the go.

The Eiffel Tower stands in the distance, taller than the setting sun beside it. Paris cheers for it is once saved by their two superheroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir reach to their audience in a smaller building carrying the latest akuma victim in their arms.

"That was a close one!"  
"I'd still say we did pretty good, My Lady."

The superhero usual look of pure sarcasm followed by the other one glance of charm is interrupted by a voice.

"What... happened?" 

Silence stands between the three. Make no mistake, this was not the first time both superheroes had a soul to welcome back from the evil hands of Hawkmoth; the words were there, ready to be spoken and yet... Yet Ladybug and Chat Noir knew him and and those thought out words feel short compared to what the superheroes would say with their masks off.

"Philippe, you were akumatized... again."  
"WHAT?! No no no no no. I was jumping! I-I was going to end it all! I—"

Sudden flashes reach his mind. One minute he was at the top of François-Dupont, ready to end his and everyone else's misery, then the Akuma caught him right in the middle of the fall and reached for a small teddy-bear in his pocket. When he landed his name was Cliffhanger.

"You shouldn't shake your friendsaway from you. They just want to see you happy, because... Well that's what friends are for!" Ladybug says, trying to cheer him up.

Philippe looks up, the superheros are smiling at him and Chat is handing him the brown teddy-bear. It still has the kind and sweet message that Marinette wrote.

"Thanks guys. Hey and Chat don't forget to tell me all about the details of that dinner that you're planning out for Ladybug."  
"WHAT?!!! YOU HEARD ME?! I sayed that during the fight!"  
"Oh-ho, you explain yourself Mr. Kitty!"

Philippe chuckles and takes the emergency exit to head downstairs. A couple of journalists are wanting at the entrance of the building.  
As the crowd made eye contact with the boy, the excited voices, narrating the latest news, toned out and everyone too close to the door stepped aside. Leaving some sort of corridor for Philippe to pass through. Nothing unusual there, the boy thought.

Outside, a breese of the start of the night caught him. Phil takes the left, twice and then the right, not really sure where he wants to head next.  
"Chat Noir...?" He asks after recognizing the figure standing some meters away.  
"No! Don't look!!!"

And then a flash. A green flashes of light with a silhouette in the middle.  
——

Chat Noir walks to the edge of the roof.  
"This is not fair. Not for him and certainly not for us..."

"Chat... We're doing everything we can."  
"You know exactly that's not true, My Lady."  
"Sure. Let's knock on every door on Paris, asking around 'Excuse me Sir, are you Hawkmoth?' "  
"Be honest, we're not exactly looking for him either, are we? We just stand here and wait! Things. Don't fall. From the sky! They won't land on our feet."  
"Monday."  
"What?"  
"We could go on a watch after dinner and look for him."  
"Are you serious?!" He almost yells, suddenly turning happy and hopeful.  
"I promise." She answers, leaving her fist in the air.  
"POUND IT!"

And both leave, going separate ways.  
—— 

The two teens just stand there. The shock stamped across their faces. Across the street, the world continued, with cars going right and left, as if that reveal was meaningless.

"Well this is awkward..." Adrien says.

——

Pretty typical of Chat Noir to leave the questions to Ladybug and flee before giving answers. Sure some flirting here and there was ok, but a dinner?! And let's be honest it wasn't just any dinner, but a romantic one. Despite that Ladybug smiles, it wasn't something completely out of character. Plus she accepted it, all that was left to do was go in with an open mind.

The room is so silent now that she thinms she is alone, but the superhero is wrong. Nadja Chamackh is there, still standing in a corner. There is no pencil and notebook nor a camera and microphone. Ladybug knew what that meant.  
"Hello Nadja."  
The journalist nods.  
"Ladybug."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I was hoping you could do an interview next weekend on the news about this. Could you tell Chat Noir aswell?"  
"Sure."  
"Excellent. By the way, after that come and meet me at my place, I might have found something."

Ladybug nods. The last beep echoes loudly through the room.  
"Thanks, I have to go now."  
Time to run to closest corner with just enough time to avoid being seen by the journalist.

"Oh, Marinette. What brings you here?"  
Marinette was still catching her breath when Najda reached her.  
"Oh, y-you know, just passing out, I-I MEAN passing by! That's what I meant, passing by."  
Nadja smiles.

"Well if you wanted to see Ladybug, you've just missed her."  
"Really? Oh well, maybe next time."  
"Goodnight then, Marinette."  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Chamackh."  
The journalist enters her car and drives away. Tikki peaks out from Marinette's purse.

"Is she gone?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm dying..."  
"Hang on Tikki, I'll get you a fresh plate of cookies when we get home."  
"Mnham, cookies..."

They laugh and are about to start walking towards to bakery when Mari noticed another voice that joined in.  
"M-MASTER FU?!"  
There was almost no one on the street at that time, but still Mari didn't notice his arrival. Where did he even come from?  
"Master, what's going on?" The kwami asked.  
"I will explain everything at the shop. Come please."


	2. It's Not Child's Play Anymore

"Sit down please."

Marinette peaks from the entrance. She never saw the shop so disorganized. It's full of boxes, most of them open with almost nothing in them surrounded by strange objects, most of them too big to fit inside; only two or three are safely closed with ducktape in a corner.

As she sits on the floor Wayzz appears, floating through the air, and sits on Master Fu's shoulder.

"Ah, leaving this shop is always a sad moment. Also I never know where to leave things. I'm an old man and I'm too scared of losing what's left of my journey..."

"But Master why would you leave in a moment like this? What if we need your help fighting Hawkmoth?!"

He sighs and looks towards the window.

"Hawkmoth has put himself and others in danger, by sending his miraculous to an impossible quest. We're on a battle against time, now. More than ever, we need to get the butterfly's miraculous!" He declars suddenly standing up and getting closer to the rainy night.

"Why is Paris in danger?"

"Back at the Grand War of the Miraculouses, everything was in constant fight for balance. Miraculous were activated for a reason and they made their holders put their souls into their purpose, but for defeat... The prize to pay for that was death. Miraculous cannot deal with failure and therefore, with the proper trigger, they will shatter. But first this will happen... Marinette would you take off your phone please?"

The girls turns it in and hands it over. When Master Fu reaches the picture he was looking for, he puts it on the table.

"At first the miraculous are stable. If everything goes according to plan this should be the only phase a miraculous goes through. Then it can activate it's special power like Lucky Charm or Cataclysm."

Master Fu swipes left on the phone's screen and a beautiful image of superheros appear, showing of their powers, each one glowing in a strong color characteristic of the miraculous. Marinette carries a worried face, to which the old man answers as if he knew what she was wondering in her thoughts.

"This stage is still completely harmless, although it takes a little bit more power from the kwamis it can be quickly restored and does no damage what so ever." He then swipes again left and continues. The new picture shows a miraculous aura above a town and some text, the rest of the page had been burned. "What I'm really troubled about is the 3rd part and might be what Hawkmoth is about to trigger. The powers are shifted to potentially harm its user, entering his mind and other's. Just like the other stages, all miraculous react differently... and this was all the information I could find."

"I think so understand now... With so little information, we need to know when it will happen and if it can be stopped. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"But, if we fail... won't that mean...? And I thought the temple was destroyed so how will you get that information?"

"Yes the temple was destroyed, however I believe that ancient masters have been spreading information across generations, if you know where to find them. As for your miraculous, fortunately I never knew if Ladybug and Chat Noir would be up to the task, so I just wanted you two to do their best at keeping this city safe. There is no risk. Now..." Master Fu gets up, slowly, with his eyes still on the window. "I want you two to know that this isn't because I have given up on you two or myself, but if if anything goes wrong I want you to use it and use it wisely."

The 'it' is inside an old vinyl record with red dragons in the front, where the miraculouses were kept safely. As the hideout is revealed the box spined and inside were several of the jewels.

"Master Fu, I can't take the miraculouses! Their yours! You should take them with you."

The old man puts his hands on the object as if it could be damaged if touched too harshly. Tired green eyes follow the movement on his hand, it was like a goodbye kiss or hug.

Finally he replies:

"A man with my age traveling around the world by itself is cucco enough. I'm afraid they would only slow me down. They're too precious to be carried around without having the risk of having them stolen... or damaged."

"B-But I'm so clumsy! And w-what would I tell my parents about bringing a vinyl home?"

"She's right..."

However Master Fu is already with his head miles away. He takes the backpack and a small troller, takes one final look at the shop, then closes his eyes and walks away.

"Master? Master!" Wayzz called out, flying away.

Marinette and Tikki rush to catch both. They don't make it in time to find the old man saying:  
"Look at what I have come, Elize."

When they reach the street water joins Paris to say their goodbyes. Quite a lot of it actually. In the floor are three objects: two sets of keys, one with a ladybug and another with a black background and a green paw and finally a green bracelet. There are no words spoken between the two. Girl and kwami are left alone with nothing but what was in front of them, not even a light to guide their way.

——

"Hey, Mari! MARINETTE!"

Why would Marinette be standing in the middle of the street with all this rain? Finally she notices me, tilting her head.  
"Hey, get out of there! I'm riding you home and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

She quickly grabbed something from the floor and puts it on her purse.  
"Come on in."

——

The door of the car opens.  
"Thanks."  
Marinette gets in and suddenly makes the connection of where she is.  
I'm on Adrien's car...  
I'M ON ADRIEN'S CAR!!!


	3. Control

"Adrien, I want you to know that I won't tell anyone... O-or even talk about it! I understand."  
The blonde boy knew the other one was telling the truth. His dark blue eyes couldn't deny it and he could aware they were hiding something else inside.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I mean, being akumatized doesn't feel that great, but I think I'm getting used to it?"  
"Used to it? That's not really something a superhero wants to hear very often."  
"It's okay, really. Actually I've asked other people about this and they say that when they woke up... Well, they say all sorts of things actually, but I'm the only one that feels nothing. I can even start to remember bits and pieces of when I got akumatized. Other times... It almost feels I can almost reach out to my body and maybe control it, but... It's just a really really rare sensation."  
"Wow, that's great. It's like you're slowly fighting Hawkmoth's powers then!"  
"I'm not sure. It doesn't feel quite like that and plus" then big tears start coming from his eyes out of nowhere. "Ah Jesus! Not again!"   
Adrien's face gets troubled.  
"Oh, this is normal after I get akumatized or talk about this. It usually takes some hours to pass, but... I try not to think about it or listen to them... At all... I'm... I'm so sorry... But my point is: I do more troubling than helping, anyway." He says the last sentence with a normal time as if some seconds ago he wasn't crying.

Adrien observed Philippe's head tilting and his hands going up and down trying to explain why Adrien shouldn't worry about him. He and Ladybug would hopefully never had to deal with akumatization, but while that was a blessing it also made him feel sort of disconnected from the rest of his class. Not because of not being able to relate to that problem but because of not being able to talk about it. Every time he asked his friends anything that would have to do with it would result in them being silent for sometimes minutes and everyone that had been akumatized started sharing that silent look of melancholy. As if somehow they were talking between each other without any word having the need to be spoken. A language only they could understand.

"I'm... Really really sorry..."   
Adrien puts his hand on his friends shoulder. When Philippe notices the ring he immediately looks away.  
The holder of the black cat's miraculous wanted to say something, but Adrien gets interrupted when a high speed car passes through them, making a turn that almost made the car hit a couple of trash cans really close to where Adrien and Philippe were standing.

"Oh no! That's my bodyguard's car!" Adrien looks at his phone. He has 37 unanswered calls. "He must be mad looking for me. I'm really sorry Philippe. I want to hear more about it, but my dad is going to kill me if he thinks I'm gone. I have to go."  
"Bye. Oh and don't sweat it about this whole akumatized thing okay? I'm okay with it."  
Maybe, Adrien thought, but I want to investigate more. I cannot let my friends suffer like this.  
"See ya, Philippe." Adrien says already running down the alley to catch the car, trying to call his bodyguard.

\----------------------------

I had no idea that dealing with Hawkmoth's powers would leave so many scars. What's his purpose? Hiding, like a coward and taking advantage of other people when they are fragile to do his dirty job. How many lives he has already ruined just by flying around with other people's feelings like that? Does he have no heart to see that everytime there is an attack others suffer and get hurt?

"Um... A-Adrien? Are you feeling a-alright?"

Philippe was going to end his life because of him. And no one, no one had the right to mess with his friends. If only I could stop him and face him. At least to look at his face and tell him what he was doing to Paris, to his friends, to him and... To Ladybug. 

"Hey... Stop that. Are you trying to hurt me?!"

Was there really nothing else he could do but to wait... For... Something?

The calm music from the radio suddenly stopped and even though Adrien could have swore he was just letting his mind drift off a little bit, the whole process felt like waking up from a dream.

The gorilla was giving him a shocked look with his jar dropped. He even thought he probably saw his dad being social or show any feelings to anyone just across the street if the gorilla wasn't directly looking at him.  
The sound of the rain looked stronger. And then he looked to his left side and saw Marinette on the streets laided down like she was rushed of the car. But it couldn't be...

"Marinette!" Adrien almost jumps from the car to see if she's ok. "Here, take my arm. Can you get up?"  
He helped her get inside her house so they wouldn't be in the rain. When they had just walked pasted the door, she shoved in with the last straight she had and called on the floor.  
Adrien didn't know what had just happened, but he thought it would be best for him to stand aside. Mari's parents would take good care of her, after all and he wasn't exactly feeling welcomed to take care of the with situation.  
When he got back into the car Adrien could recall never feeling that guilty for anything else in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe rushed to Adrien's arms instantaneously as usual.  
"Adrikins! I'm so glad you could make it! Finally!!! This party was getting boring."  
"H-Hey Chloé..." Adrien mumbles while getting squished into a hug "I couldn't find my ride because of the akuma attack."  
"What about your father Adrien?" Mr. Burgeous asked looking around.  
"I'm afraid it's the same as always. He was too busy to show up and told me to apologise for him."  
"Ah." The mayor said, looking slightly disappointed, but then quickly changing back into his normal mood "It's okay, boy, I understand. How many nights I saw myself filled with so much work I didn't even have some time for my little Chloé?"  
"Daddy, how embarrassing!!! Whatever, we'll be just up ahead."

André Burgeous' wave was the last thing Adrien saw before being swallowed by the crowd at the gala. As Chloé leaded his way into the dancing area he watched all the elegant people with their pink faces, there with their distant attitude and fancy clothes, creating some sort of wave of color, the drinks, the food, the waitresses, he realized he just couldn't do it that night. No, he needed some time alone with his thoughts as good old Chat Noir, plus he owned Marinette an apology.  
"C'mon Adrikins. Let's go dancing!"  
"Chloé, could you give me just a minute, please? I'll be right back."  
"What?!" Adrien gives her a pleading look "Um... Sure, but don't take too long."

Adrien wasn't listening anymore. All he could think of was the feeling of the wind through his ears and the coziness of the wild streets at that moment. Every second that ha was denied of it became unbearable as if that absence was hurting him. He didn't even notice the waitress carrying the drinks, so he went straight through, colliding with the woman. Adrien tried to apologise, but she seemed to angry to even let him touch the broken classes, so he decided to move to the bathroom.  
"Plagg, class out."  
"WA-WAIT I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO T—"  
Nathalie and the gorilla would only come to pick him up at midnight so he was finally safe. The ache had stopped and he had finally reached out to Paris and it's fearless nights. Nothing could get on his way.

\-------------------------------

Hi, I'm Marinette. Please leave a message after the beep.' The message ends up with the sound of laughter.  
"It's no use... I just wanted to say I was sorry."  
Chat Noir sighs.  
"Claws in, Plagg." A little drop of light comes flying out of his miraculous "What did you want to tell me?"  
"Well well well! You know Adrien, someone's getting a little tired of being constantly interrupted by transformations. Especially if you only use them to wabble around from one place to another!"  
"I panicked, sorry."  
"Yeah, you should be. Now listen up you guinea pig!"  
"Ouch."  
"What even was that back there?"  
"Ah, Plagg. I don't know! I was lost in my thoughts and the next moment Marinette is out of the car, lying down on the street!"

Plagg looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Unsure of what to say next.

"What? I don't even know what I did! Do you think I could ever hurt Marinette?"  
"Eh....."  
"Plagg!"  
"Ok ok fine! I believe you."  
"Please at least tell me what happened."  
"I... don't think even you are prepared for that. Look kid, this is bad and I need to go somewhere."

As instantly as he said it the kwami takes off without a warning and goes flying of in the air.  
"Hey! Wait for me! Where are you going?"  
After a lot of running around they reach an old apartment in the city. It was in a very good state, but you could tell it wasn't new.  
Adrien tries the knob but sees it is closed and there is no door bell at sight.  
"It's locked! Can you tell me why we're here now."  
Plagg mumbles something as goes in through the wood of the door, disappearing into the building and leaving Adrien out there in the night, seriously questioning Plagg's wellbeing.

\-------------------------------

Plagg flew into the door of Master Fu's store. No one answered the door, so he flew in, only to find the only thing he had feared had happened. The room was empty, with a lonely vinyl standing on top of a piece of furniture. It was already too late.  
He got outside and narrowed his eyes, taking a long sniff. He had always had an amazing sense of smell for as long as he could remember and he wasn't about let it fail him now.   
Then he spotted it.  
"Bingo!"  
He sneaked to the other side of the street to find his most precious possession so far.

\----------------------------------------

"So you made me run all this way... Just for a Camembert?"  
"Hey life isn't easy ok? You try and fit into a tiny ring without having back pain and then we can talk!"  
"Plagg, you are absolutely crazy..." Adrien laughed.

Plagg knew he should have felt worse when he swallowed the last piece of Camembert, but it was just feeling so good. That was what he called a good finding, how had he never spotted that beautiful work of art before?  
Of course he couldn't let Adrien know what was actually going on, but again, it was for his own good. It turned out to be the best for both of them, Master's identity was still kept a secret and ha could enjoy his favorite thing in the world. 

With no guidance, unfortunately, there was only one thing Plagg could do. He could just be making a huge mistake, but if his suspicion turned out to be right then, the price for that was much worse than what he was about to do.  
Taking away Adrien's ring was the right thing to do. But not now, he had to wait until he was asleep.

\--------------------------------

"Good night, Plagg."  
"Good night Adrien."

It was time. After half an hour, Adrien already sinked into his beauty sleep as usual. Now all that was left was the ring.

"Psst, Tikki. Come out."  
Tikki flew out of her hiding spot outside.  
"I don't know Plagg. Master said..."  
"Tikki, I know what I saw! If this goes through with it then..."  
"Alright!" She sighed. "I'll leave it at Master Fu's when we're finished."  
"Thanks. See it wasn't so hard Sugarcube." Plagg says winking.  
"Don't. Call me that."

The two kwamis start slowly removing the ring, each from equal distance from one another, when someone comes in and open the door.

"Uh?" Adrien wakes up with the cracking sound of the door.  
"Adrien."  
"F... Father?"  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the gala?"  
Adrien wanted to face palm himself. He had completely forgotten!

"How did you get here?"  
"Uh... Through the front door?"  
"That is impossible. I didn't see you get in from the cameras."  
"Uh... AH! Y-You see father it's just that... I didn't go to the gala! I got caught up in the rain and then decided to skip the gala and come directly to here. Nathalie went there to... Apologise. I thought I was getting sick and went to bed right away, but I feel a lot better now."  
"... Very well then." And then the door closes as Adrien goes back to sleep.

"This is too risky Plagg! If we get caught-"  
"We aren't gonna get caught baby, relax!"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!"

"Plagg? Are you role-playing with your cheese again?" Adrien asked with his voice dragging as he spoke.  
"Uh, yes! Don't interrupt me please!"  
Tikki rolls her eyes, but then proceeds.  
"As I was saying this is nuts! I'm leaving!"  
"No! Tikki please!" Plagg flies in to stop her.

"No!"  
"Tikki, you know what happens if this is what we think it is and I... I...."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't wanna go through that ok?! I would rather have no more Camembert again than that ever happening to me!"

Tikki looks at him with worried eyes, Plagg looks like his on the verge of his tears. She hugs him and tells him that she'll never let it happen, as Plagg hugs back.  
"Let's try again in a while."

\---------------------------------

"Alright, we're almost there. Keep going!"  
"Wait!" The ring was on the verge of his finger.  
"What is it Tikki?"  
"I... I guess that what I'm trying to say is..."   
"Tikki?" That was unusual. Normally Tikki would never run out of words.  
"Right, right, I just!" Silence again.  
"Yes?"  
"I'll... Miss you, you idiot."  
"I'll miss you too Sugar cube."  
The ring comes of and Tikki just stands there holding it in her arms, feeling its warmth, hoping they had made the right decision.

"Goodbye plagg."  
When she finally finds the strength to leave after a while, Tikki starts flying towards the room's window, as the door opens up and again.  
Tikki somehow finds enough time to hide, but she dropped the ring while turning and drops it on the ground. 

The metal ring rolls until it comes to a full stop on Gabriel Agreste's feet that grabs it and leaves the room with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters!  
> I don't know when I'll update again but either way, I'll leave you with these four.  
> I hope you liked them!  
> Also I have no idea how to use this website...


End file.
